Femtosecond laser technology has a relatively short history in commercialization and industrial application, and many research institutes around the world have been actively conducting research into femtosecond lasers and other various related fields of application. Examples of industrial applications of a femtosecond laser-based system are found in micro-precision processing, glass welding, direct laser writing, generation of nanoparticles, lasers for medical treatment, and bio-imaging using a nonlinear optical phenomenon. In addition, application fields related to a femtosecond laser are continuously expanded due to characteristics of the femtosecond laser that have not been implemented in existing electronic systems. The characteristics of the femtosecond laser include a pulse width less than a picosecond, a high peak power, a wide optical spectrum, a low phase noise characteristic, a low timing noise characteristic, and the like.
However, commercial femtosecond lasers that have been developed up to the present are manufactured by combining solid crystal or optical fiber-based optical components, and thus it may be difficult to mass produce such femtosecond lasers and it may cost a lot to manufacture a femtosecond laser. A general-type solid crystal-based femtosecond laser may require an ineffective production process that requires manual operations of a skilled person in the related field of art to precisely align optical paths of optical components and configure an optical cavity or an optical resonator, and discover a mode-locking condition. In addition, an optical fiber-based femtosecond laser may also require manual operations of a skilled person in the related field of art because optical fiber components need to be spliced together, and a length of the resonator and a volume of the laser may increase.
Thus, there is a desire for technology to more effectively produce optical components used for a femtosecond laser.